falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Milton parking garage
}} The Milton parking garage is an unmarked location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located in the south-central section of the map, north across the street from Fallon's department store and west across the street from Milton General Hospital. It also sits diagonally across the intersection northwest of West Roxbury station. One may be easily guided into the building by notable white painted arrows around the door. Layout The location is a parking garage connected by catwalks to both Fallon's department store and Milton General Hospital. The garage is boarded up into a maze that houses numerous traps, including a room filled with bathroom scale pressure plates that trigger grenade bouquets. Many mutilated wastelanders can be found throughout the garage as well as several containers with leveled loot and ammo. Entering from the first floor, the Sole Survivor will have to make their way through numerous winding wooden hallways. Hints can be gathered while traversing the parking garage, that the area was set up by a psychopath. Exploring the whole building will lead the player character to the top, discovering two locked cells. Both cells contain leveled loot and are reverse booby-trapped, meaning that if the left cell door is opened, it will activate the flame traps in the right cell, destroying all contents inside and vice versa. The player character must, therefore, choose which cell holds the most valuable loot to them personally. There is, however, a way to get most of the contents in the left cell. The back of the left prize cell (the one that has the mini nuke) can be accessed above the ramp that leads to the floor that contains the cells. The back wall of the mini nuke cell has a hole in it which is covered in wire mesh. This wire mesh can be clicked through. There is a small ledge to the right of the ramp, assuming that the player character is facing towards the cells. It can be jumped on to further maneuver towards the hole in the mini nuke cell. Jumping towards the hole in the cage while on the ledge will allow the player character to be able to select the leveled loot on the end table and in the chest. It is not possible to get the fusion cores on the lower shelf of the end table using this method as they are obscured from view. It is also possible to obtain the loot in both cells by exploiting a glitch with power armor: By switching into third person, then briefly aiming a weapon to force your character to look forward, face towards the cell you wish to glitch into, and exit your power armor. After the exit animation starts, quickly turn your view to have your back face into the cell. If done correctly, you should eject out of your power armor into the cell, allowing you to loot the contents inside, and use fast travel to escape. Then, you can travel back for your armor and the contents of the other cell. There are at least 12 tripwires (spring, gear), 11 grenades from bouquets, 6 clapping monkeys (no effect), 1 turret, 31 bathroom scales (copper, steel), 1 each laser pistol/laser rifle/shotgun trap, 10 Tesla arc traps, 2 door triggers (noclip only), 2 makeshift bombs and a single flamethrower trap that can be disarmed from outside the final 'pick only one prize' cell to no effect on the overall scenario. Notable loot * Hot Rodder issue #3 ("Hot Pink" custom paint job), inside the parking lot. Top floor sleeping quarters in the northeastern corner of the building, near the prize cells. * A guaranteed mini nuke and four fusion cores occupy one of the cells that may be chosen at the end. * A ton of springs, copper and other resources gathered from disarming traps. Notes * Fast traveling to this location, whether it be Fallon's, Milton General or West Roxbury station, one can find themselves very close to three super mutant suiciders. * Destroying the parked cars with frag grenades or possibly with other large explosions will open the barred exit door on the roof of the garage, as well as sometimes detonate/trip several of the higher-floor traps. Appearances The Milton parking garage only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery MPG_end_of_maze.jpg|End of the garage maze FO4 Milton parking garage hot rodder.png|Hot Rodder magazine, Hot Pink issue Fusion_cores_MGP.jpg|The four fusion cores and mini nuke Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations